musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvaro (DJ)
Jasper Helderman better known by his stage name Alvaro (born in Amsterdam, Netherlands in 1987),http://www.djguide.nl/djinfo.p?djid=5867 Alvaro's biography, thedjlist.com is a Dutch record producer, songwriter and DJ. His Music is Mostly Electro House, House and progressive house. Best known for his single “Welcome To The Jungle’’ (featuring Mercer and Lil Jon), which reached #3 on the Beatport Main chart after a release on June 1st 2013 on Hardwell’s Revealed Recordings. He also produced “The Underground” on Spinnin' Records and more recently “Guest List” on Tiësto's label Musical Freedom, all of which ended up in the top 5 of the Beatport top 100.http://www.bptoptracker.com/artist/alvaro/43157/See Alvaro's singles on bptoptracker.com Alvaro released tracks on labels such as Spinnin' Records, Revealed Recordings and Musical Freedom. He played in the biggest clubs around the world and festivals like EDC Las Vegas, Electric Zoo NY, Ultra Music Festival and Tomorrowland. He also worked with artists like MIA, Diplo, Major Lazor, Will.I.Am, Far East Movement and Lil Jon. Biography Early life Helderman was born in Almere, Netherlands. When he was 18 years old, he began planning and designing websites. As a teenager, he discovered his passion for DJ’ing while doing graphic design for festivals. Afterwards, he quickly went from editing after movies to producing his own songs. Music career His first residency was at Club Hardersplaza in Harderwijk Holland back in 2008. In October 2009, he released his remix of the song “Took The Night” by Chelley on Spinnin’ Records which turned out to be his breakthrough track in Holland as well as other parts of the world. Thereafter he toured Brazil, Morocco, Australia and Asia. Since his release of “Make The Crowd Go” on Spinnin' records, his music was picked up by artists like Tiesto and Hardwell. In January 2013 he was part of the Tiesto Club Live College invasion alongside Tiesto, Tommy Trash and Quintino. In that same year he worked together with DJs Tiësto and Quintino to produce the anthem of Ultra Music Festival.Non-exhaustive discography: singles and remixes previously released 2012 are missing from this list. After proposed mainly at http://www.bptoptracker.com Discography Singles 2009 * Ultimate Rise (with Luxx) (Samsobeats) 2010 * Dubbelfris (with Afro bro’s and DJ Kid) (PM Music) * Can You Feel It (with Quintino) (Supersoniq) * I Want You (with Chaosz) (Squeeze Music) 2011 * Ready 4 This (with Artistic Raw) (Spinnin’ Records) 2012 * Wataah (with The Partysquad) (Spinnin’ Records) * Badman (with The Partysquad (Mad Decent) * Show Me Love (with Far East Movement) (Spinnin’ Records) * Voodoo People (Doorn) * Make The Crowd Go (Spinnin’ Records) * Pay Attention To The Drums (Mixmash Records) * Make Me Jump (Musical Freedom) 2013 * Rock Music (Revealed Records) * United (with Tiesto and Quintino) * World In Our Hands (with Quintino) (Spinnin’ Records) * Nanana (with Moti) (Hysteria Records) * Welcome To The Jungle (with Mercer and Lil Jon) (Revealed Radio) * Out Of Control (with TST) (Musical Freedom) 2014 * Ready For Action (with Joey Dale) (Spinnin Records) * Charged (with Glow in the Dark) (powerhouse Music) * Shades (Musical Freedom) * The Underground (with Carnage) (spinnin Records) * 6th Gear (With Diplo and KSTYLIS) (Mad Decent) * Dagga (with Dirtcaps) (Smash The House) 2015 * Guestlist (with Jetfire) (Spinnin’ Records) * Brah (with Dirtcaps) (Mad Decent) * Fire (with Wiwek) (Dim Mak) * Boomshakatak (with Wiwek and MC Spyder) (Barong Famliy) * Take U (with D-Wayne) (Wall Records) * Flags Up (with Yellow Claw and Dirtcaps) (Barong Family) Remixes 2009 * Chelley - Took The Night (Alvaro Remix) (Ministry Of Sound) * Brothers D and Schmoove - Wanna Lick It (Alvaro Remix) (PM Music) * Pizetta - Klezmer feat. Reagadelica (Alvaro Remix) (Sneaker MUZIK) 2010 * Tony Junior & Nicolas Nox - Loesje (Alvaro Remix) (Rodeo Media) * Dzeko & Torres - Again feat. Majid (Alvaro Remix) (Starter Records) 2011 * Dada Life - White Noise / Red Meat (Alvaro Remix) (Dim Mak Records) * Munchi - Shottass feat MR. LEXX (Alvaro Remix) (T&A Records) * Dillon Francis & Diplo - Que Que (Alvaro Remix) (Mad Decent) * Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack - Give Me Everything (Alvaro Remix) * Far East Movement ft. Dev - Like A G6 (Alvaro Remix) 2012 * Billy The Kid, Duvall, Stennis - Higher (Alvaro Remix) (Positivia) * Pitbull - Back In Time (Alvaro Remix) 2013 * The Partysquad ft. Jayh, Sjaak and Reverse - Helemaal Naar de Klote (Alvaro Remix) * PSY - Gangnam Style (Alvaro Bootleg) 2014 * The Kickstarts, Vogue - Freaks (Alvaro Remix) Alliance Records 2015 * The Partysquad ft. Jayh, Reverse, Mocormaniac, Cho and Bokoesam - Dat Is Dat Ding (Alvaro Remix) * Moksi - Brace Yourself (Alvaro Remix) References External links * * Beatport de:Alvaro (DJ) Category:1987 births Category:Dutch dance musicians Category:Dutch DJs Category:Dutch record producers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Amsterdam Category:Remixers